Cinta yang Terungkap Setelah UN
by Manusia
Summary: Menjelang UN, muncul perasaan baru di antara Kurapika dan Kuroro. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi perasaan ini? Akankah pada akhirnya mereka saling mengungkapkan perasan mereka? Bagaimana dengan UN yang dihadapi Kurapika dan Kuroro? [OOC, AU, bahasanya aneh, berdoalah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, KuroFemKurapika]


Fanfic ini saya buat persis setelah UN SMA 2013 berakhir (kecuali bagi yang belum). Sebelum Anda membaca fanfic ini sebagai fanfic yang muncul akibat kegilaan saya setelah UN SMA 2013 berakhir (kecuali bagi yang belum), sebaiknya Anda membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

Fanfic ini mengandung OOC amat tersangat, yang pastinya terlalu AU dan tidak ada canonnya, oneshot, tidak ada yang mati di sini, bisa membuat Anda sakit secara lahir batin, menyebabkan Anda ingin memarahi saya, ketidakjelasan, membosankan amat tersangat, dan kawan-kawan yang saling bermusuhan. Oleh karena itu, **mohon kebijaksaanaan pembaca**.

_langsung ke ceritanya . . ._

* * *

Suasana ruang kelas 3-4 SMA Hunter Itu Trend begitu menyenangkan. Murid-murid sangat berantusias menyimak pengajaran Bu Menchi. Bahkan mereka berebutan saling menjawab setiap Bu Menchi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bu Menchi, soal ini tidak akan keluar di UN, 'kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Ibu bukan yang membuat soal UN, Lucifer."

Murid yang bernama Lucifer—Kuroro Lucifer—mendengus kesal. Meski begitu, dia tetap menyimak pengajaran yang diberikan Bu Menchi. Kedua telinganya sangat fokus mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Bu Menchi. Kedua mata hitamnya sangat fokus melihat apa yang tergores di papan tulis.

Menemukan hal yang sulit dimengerti, Kuroro Lucifer angkat tangan. "Ibu, rumus seperti ini mengapa ibu ajarkan?"

Tiba-tiba gelak tawa memenuhi ruang kelas 3-4 SMA Hunter Itu Trend. Bu Menchi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kuroro Lucifer. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh dilontarkan murid 'kesayangannya'. Bu Menchi sudah memaklumi itu.

"Lucifer, sekarang ibu yang balik bertanya. Mengapa kamu mau saja diajarkan rumus ini?"

"Biar lulus dan tambaaaah piiiintaaaaaaaaaaaaar, Bu Menchi!"

Bu Menchi menepuk dahi. "Aduh, mengapa aku punya murid seperti ini?" keluhnya dalam hati.

Lalu, bel telah berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran matematika yang diselenggarakan di ruang kelas 3-4 SMA HIT (Hunter Itu Trend) telah berakhir untuk tidak selamanya. Setidaknya empat hari lagi ada pelajaran matematika lagi. Yey!

Bu Menchi mengakhiri ajarannya dengan, "Selamat siang, anak-anak!"

"Selamat siang, Bu Menchi!"

Setelah Bu Menchi telah berlalu, salah satu murid dari kelas 3-4 SMA HIT langsung menutup buku pelajaran. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Kedua tangannya melambai-lambai meminta perhatian, namun tidak ditanggapi karena yang lain masih sibuk sendiri dengan catatan matematika yang belum sempat tercatat. Beberapa di antara mereka mengeluarkan ponsel berkamera. Gunanya? Bukan untuk chatting, bukan untuk sms-an, apalagi menelepon, tetapi seperti biasa mereka menggunakan fitur kamera untuk memfoto goresan rumus-rumus beserta anak cucunya, yaitu tulisan unik dari Bu Menchi beserta perluasan dari rumus-rumus itu. Semoga tidak bingung dengan penjelasan saya. Hihihi...

Bagaimana dengan nasib seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan kelas untuk meminta perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya? Mari kita saksikan nasibnya!

Kurapika yang merupakan korban ketidakacuhan teman-teman sekelasnya, mulai pundung di pojokan kelas. Kasihan! Mari kita doakan semoga nasibnya selalu seperti ini terus. Eh, maaf! Baiklah, saya lanjut lagi. Setelah Kurapika merasa pundungnya mulai memudar dengan seperempat sempurna, dia kembali berdiri di depan kelas dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti daun kelapa yang tertiup angin. Nyiur hijau di tepi pantai. Siar-siur daunnya melambai. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Kali ini, tak hanya 'melambai-lambainya' yang beraksi. Suara Kurapika pun ikut beraksi. Begini suara pelannya, "WOY, PERHATIAN SEMUANYA, WOY!"

Merasa mendengar suara cetar membahana badai halilintar yang mampu membelah Planet bumi yang mencakup atmosfer (troposfer sampai eksosfer), litosfer (inti bumi sampai kerak bumi termasuk pedosfer), dan SMA HIT yang berada di kerak benua, namun tidak segitunya juga, warga kelas 3-4 SMA HIT menoleh ke arah tempat Kurapika berada. Segala ocehan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?"

"Jangan katakan jam ini kosong."

"Turun! Turun!"

"Naik! Naik! Ke puncak gunung! Ya, kan?"

"Eh, ada laba-laba di belakangmu!"

Kurapika menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati dirinya dibohongi, dia memberi tatapan 'death glare' pada temannya yang satu ini. Siapakah dia? Petunjuknya ada di awal cerita ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bu Menchi, eh salah, tapimaksud saya Kuroro Lucifer. Apa karena menyandang nama 'Lucifer', dia menjadi "Lu sih, Fer" atau lucifer? Mari kita lihat kelanjutannya.

Kuroro Lucifer tengah menertawai Kurapika yang tertipu olehnya. Tak mau kalah, Hisoka turut serta menertawai Kurapika. Tak mau kalah juga, Feitan juga turut serta menertawai Kurapika. Tak kalah seru-serunya menertawai Kurapika, Leorio menggelar tikar.

"Heh, itu tikar untuk apa?" tanya Feitan.

"Disuruh Tuan Kurapika!" jawab Leorio sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Feitan yang merasa jijik dengan kedipan gratis laris manis dari Leorio, segera memuntahkan segala pikirannya dengan cara menghapus papan tulis. Nah, semuanya, mari kita mencontoh cara pelampiasan positif dari Feitan!

"Yah, dihapus! Gara-gara Kurapika, sih!"

"Ya!"

"Yah, padahal belum selesai mencatat!"

"HUUUUU!"

Aksi pelemparan bunga mawar berduri tajam nan rajam diterima dengan baik oleh Kurapika. Sekali lagi, Kurapika merasa pundung.

"Mengapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?" batinnya berkeluh kesah.

Baiklah, kita akhiri sesi cerita ini dengan doa bersama. Maaf, saya bercanda. Oh ya, ada yang lupa saya jelaskan. Setelah pelajaran Bu Menchi berakhir, sebenarnya itulah tanda istirahat meski bisa jadi guru selanjutnya sedang tidak hadir. Hehehe... Mohon maaf atas ketidakjelasan cerita ini. Maklum, author satu ini lagi gila setelah UN berakhir. Mungkin berlangsung lama dan bisa selamanya atau hanya selamban petir menyambar.

—_—'

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi begitu merdu di telinga seluruh warga kelas 3 SMA HIT (Hunter Itu Trend). Hanya kelas 3 saja. Lho, yang lainnya? Satu dan dua? Terdengar dari telinga author yang satu ini beberapa nada keluhan yang muncrat dari mulut manis dan berbisa mereka.

Salah satunya, "KAPAN PULANGNYA!"

"Semoga gurunya masuk dan menyatakan pulang telah tiba!"

Juga, "Pelangi itu pasti ada dan pasti sangat indah setelah pulang sekolah."

Syukurnya belum pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu di kehidupan nyata saya. Sangat bersyukur saya ini (baru kepikiran). Jangan ditiru, ya! Mengeluh itu sangat baik kalau tepat pada waktunya. Misalnya, "Kapan aku kehilangan pacarku? Kapan? Saya terlalu bahagia dengannya sampai hari-hariku penuh dengan bunga. Ada yang putih dan ada yang merah." Hmm...? Bagaimana? Salah juga, ya!

Kembali ke cerita. Salah satu warga kelas 3-1 SMA HIT langsung menyerbu kecengannya di kelas 3-4. Dia berlari begitu cetar membahana sampai diteriaki (atau dikutuki?) oleh Bu Eeta, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Hisoka, ayo!"

"Kita mau ke mana, Machi?"

"Beli Ma*chi!"

Serasa disambar petir, Hisoka pingsan mendengarnya. Kau tahu, dia pikir Machi itu seperti jeruk makan jeruk. Ya sudahlah, ya! Kita abaikan saja.

Saat ini saya menyoroti kedua gadis dan bujang yang sangat berbeda warna rambut, warna mata, warna kesukaan, apalagi jenis kelamin dan nama. Mereka adalah Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Kuroro, siap UN?"

"UN?"

"Uji Nalar!"

"Oh itu..." Sekilas Kuroro tampak berpikir, lalu, "AHA!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Internet! Ingin makan internet!"

Seperti yang mungkin Anda ketahui, internet adalah singkatan dari indom*e telur kornet, bukan internet yang lazim kita ketahui bersama. Rupanya Kuroro sangat mengidamkan internet daritadi.

"Ayo, aku lapar, Kurapika!"

Kuroro menyeret Kurapika tanpa merasa berdosa. Sama merasa tanpa berdosanya pula, setelah selesai makan internet, Kurapika yang membayarinya.

"Dasar tidak punya modal," rutuknya.

"Kalau punya modal, pasti kujadikan modal usaha," jawab Kuroro dengan wajah tanpa merasa berdosa. Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya dan menepuknya sekeras-kerasnya sampai hampir jatuh.

Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya (bukan gubuk), Kurapika merasa senang berada di dekat Kuroro. Meski status mereka berdua hanyalah sebagai teman akrab (terlalu akrab sampai rela membayar internet), hal itu tidak akan menghalangi perjuangan Kurapika menuju kemerdekaan hati. Dengan semangat 54, Kurapika melancarkan rencananya untuk mendapatkan cinta Kuroro. Cemungut!

"Kurapika." Kurapika terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Melamun?"

Tepat sasaran. Jantungnya berdegup. Nafasnya teratur. Yang jadi masalah, cara bicaranya yang tidak normal seperti biasanya, "T-ti-tidak, kok!"

"Sungguh?" Kurapika menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis seperti gulaku (bukan merek) yang sudah disemutin.

Kuroro menghela nafas lega. Di pikirannya, dia takut Kurapika merasa tidak bahagia. Tidak bisa didustai lagi kalau Kuroro sangat ingin membahagiakan Kurapika. Mungkin tingkahnya konyol, perkataannya konyol, apalagi pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada guru matematika tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bu Menchi, namun di balik semua itu, terdapat cinta yang tulus khusus untuk teman akrabnya. Hanya saja, dia mengira mungkin caranya ada yang salah. Intropeksi diri. Selama ini apa salahnya... oh ya!

"Aha!" teriaknya dalam hati. Dia tahu mungkin konyol sekali meminta teman membayari setiap kali memakan yang itu, itu, dan itu. Sebenarnya dia menguji kesabaran Kurapika.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menyongsong hari esok, Kuroro tersenyum memandangi Kurapika. Yang dipandangi fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Manis sekali dia," puji Kuroro dalam hatinya lagi.

Jemarinya ingin sekali ditautkan ke jemari pujaan hatinya. Dia menahan itu. Dia berharap ada hari, suasana, dan tempat yang pas untuk menyatakan cintanya. He? Serius? Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? Akankah sebatas perasaan saja dan sebatas pertemanan saja? Mampukah mereka menghancurkan tembok berlin, maksudku, tembok pembatas cinta mereka? Mari kita saksikan setelah yang satu ini!

—_—'

"Tada! Ini dia hasil 'Try It 4' matematikaku!"

Kurapika mengamati saksama nilai yang tercantum di kertas pengumuman. 0? Tidak-tidak-tidak, nilainya bukan nol, bukan pula kosong, apalagi sampai -1. Percaya atau tidak, inilah kenyataan fiksi yang dibuat author satu ini. Nilainya adalah...

"89?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku absen -10 lho!"

Kurapika manggut-manggut. "Ya, tinggal pertahankan saja. Lihat juga, ini nilaiku."

"HAH?"

Kedua telapak tangannya menempel di kedua pipinya. Mulutnya menganga saking tidak mempercayai kedua mata hitam gelap suram buramnya. Apakah Kurapika mengalahkan dirinya yang 89?

"Kau yakin, Kurapika?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak percaya nilaiku 0?"

Kuroro meringis menahan tawa. "Kurapika, ini kelas 3-5!"

"APA? Tunggu, jadi siapa yang dapat 89?"

Kuroro menepuk dahi, lalu turun ke hati. "Kamu salah lihat," batinnya berteriak-teriak.

"Nih!" tunjuknya dengan jari tengah. Kedua mata biru Kurapika memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk Kuroro.

"Oh, nilaiku 100! YEY!"

Kuroro mendesah pelan. "Tinggal dipertahankan saja," ucap Kuroro menyalin dari kalimat Kurapika sembari menyengir melihat Kurapika yang memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Baiklah, mari kita berusaha mempertahankannya," seru Kurapika.

Kuroro mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum menyetujui pendapat Kurapika. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasa ada yang bergejolak di dirinya. Kurapika menyadari ada yang aneh pada teman akrabnya, namun tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oh ya, ini baru matematika saja, lho!" ucap Kuroro. Maksudnya, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

—_—'

Saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air maupun yang tidak sebangsa maupun setanah air, saya umumkan bahwa tahun ini, Uji Nalar (UN versi saya) telah diselenggarakan dengan ketidakadilan. Beberapa sekolah harus merasakan UN di luar jadwal, sedangkan beberapa sekolah menunaikan UN dengan jadwal normal. Tidak hanya itu saja, saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air maupun yang tidak sebangsa maupun setanah air. Kasus kurangnya lembar soal sampai pihak sekolah terpaksa memfotokopi, salah mata pelajaran (misalnya, seharusnya biologi tiba-tiba antropologi), termasuk salah jurusan (misalnya, sosiologi untuk SMA IPS, tiba-tiba untuk SMA IPA), gaya mencontek para peserta UN yang kreatif tenan (ini terjadi saat sesi _listening_), kelebihan LJUN (Lembar Jawab Uji Nalar) sampai 100 lembar, LJUN yang berkualitas plus-plus sampai saat peserta UN menghapus jawabannya, terjadilah tangisan darah akibat rusaknya LJUN, juga saat peserta UN membulatkan jawabannya, terjadilah jurang di antara bulatan tersebut, ditambah kondisi peserta UN yang tiba-tiba terjun ke bawah (misalnya, tiba-tiba sakit, flu, batuk-batuk, dsb), sangat mengkhawatirkan dan sangat meresahkan pihak sekolah dan departemen store (maafkan saya ^_^).

Keresahan itu juga dialami salah satu karakter di fanfic ini. Kurapika, salah satu murid SMA Hunter Itu Trend yang juga merupakan peserta UN, merasakan dampak kesimpangsiuran penyelenggaraan UN. Saat Kurapika sedang mengerjakan UN, dia menemukan soal yang aneh. Seharusnya, dia mengerjakan matematika, namun entah dia mengalami mabuk UN atau apalah itu, tiba-tiba nomor 30 menjadi soal bahasa Rusia. Akhirnya, Kurapika mengacungkan jarinya.

"Bu pengawas, saya mendapat kekacauan soal UN. Seharusnya matematika menjadi bahasa Inggris," tandasnya.

Namun, jawaban yang dihadapinya adalah, "Itu salahmu sendiri, dari awal diperiksa dulu."

Akhirnya, Kurapika pundung jauh di lubuk hatinya. Sabar-sabar!

Meskipun agak memilukan, kisah tragis yang dihadapi Kurapika tidak berlangsung terlalu tragis. Beruntung, setelah nomor 33, Kurapika mendapat soal matematika lagi. Tidak beruntungnya, dia tidak mampu mendapat nilai 100. Jadi, dia menjawab asal untuk nomor 30-33.

Setelah UN matematika usai, peserta UN langsung menyerbu keluar dari ruangan 'penindasan otak'. Mereka berbincang-bincang seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi UN. Kurapika adalah lain dari mereka. Kurapika langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Lupa kalau dia harusnya menunggu Kuroro. Kali ini biarlah, pasti Kuroro mengerti.

Sayangnya tidak. Kepala Kuroro celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan teman akrabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bu Menchi, eh bukan, Kurapika. Sial baginya tidak berhasil menemukan teman akrabnya. Dengan berat hati dan pikiran karena habis mengerjakan UN, Kuroro meninggalkan sekolah.

"Pasti dia kabur," batinnya.

Meskipun cerita ini beralur tidak jelas, aneh, membuat orang mendidih atau matang (benar kalian merasa seperti itu?), cerita ini masihlah mengisahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dengan alasan besok ulangan Geografi, Kuroro datang mengunjungi rumah Kurapika sambil membawa 101 bungkus kitk*t gr**n t*a.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro!" Kuroro membalasnya dengan 'hn'.

Tanpa basa-basi setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih, dia langsung menerjang Kurapika dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kurapika kewalahan menerima sejuta pertanyaan Kuroro.

Inilah beberapa pertanyaan Kuroro, "Mengapa kau kabur?"

"Mengapa kau pucat?"

"Tadi bisa mengerjakan matematika?"

"Apakah matematika berhasil membuatmu babak belur?"

"Benarkah kamu mendapat soal bahasa Rusia?

"Apakah kamu bisa membaca barcode kode soal tadi?"

"Apa kamu yakin akan mendapat nilai 100?"

"Apa kamu sudah belajar untuk besok?" Dan masih banyak lagi.

Belum menjawab, Kurapika menghilang di hadapannya. Yang pasti tidak semua pertanyaan Kuroro didengarnya.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika kembali hadir di hadapannya dengan dua cangkir teh. Dia meletakkan cangkir teh di meja tamu. Mereka duduk berhadapan sembari menikmati teh.

"Jadi, apa yang tidak kau kuasai dari geografi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kuroro.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Numpang belajar."

"NUMPANG BELAJAR?"

Kurapika langsung tepar di tempat. Kuroro dengan santainya mengeluarkan beberapa buku geografi dari season 1 episode 1 sampai season 5 episode 30. Kurapika masih tepar di tempat. Kuroro dengan santainya membaca buku geografi sampai tuntas dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikira-kira.

Sementara Kurapika masih tepar di tempat, Kuroro beranjak dari kursinya. Dia tidak tahu persis apakah Kurapika sudah mahir atau belum, tetapi tidak ada salahnya melihat nilai geografi yang didapat Kurapika. Kamar yang terlarang baginya, dia masuki begitu saja.

"Di mana hasil ulangannya?" tanyanya kepada udara, setengah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuroro membuat kamar Kurapika menjadi babak belur hanya untuk mencari hasil ulangan geografi yang selama ini didapat Kurapika. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Kuroro dengan tidak bertanggungjawab, meninggalkan kamar Kurapika yang babak belur. Kuroro menemukan Kurapika yang masih tepar di tempat. Diam-diam dia mendekati teman akrabnya yang terkujur kaku di tempat.

"Kurapika, maafkan aku."

Dia mengangkat Kurapika dan menaruhnya di sofa. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap teman akrabnya. Mungkinkah karena dia teman akrabnya sampai perasaan akrab ini berubah menjadi ingin lebih akrab?

Air mata mengalir secara spontan dari kedua matanya. Dia semakin menunduk dan terduduk di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika yang terbaring di sofa tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ya iyalah, masih tepar.

"Maaf karena aku menyukaimu."

Kuroro menatap teman akrabnya. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Kurapika.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Kuroro pergi, Kurapika terbangun seakan-akan habis mimpi buruk. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kuroro?"

—_—'

UN tiba lagi keesokan harinya. Perasaan yang tak menentu ini sungguh mengusik Kuroro.

"Ingat, sedang UN! Sedang UN!" batinnya mengingatkan diri sendiri berharap dengan begitu dia bisa fokus.

"Ingat, UN ini terakhir! TERAKHIR!" teriak batinnya.

Di sisi lain, Kurapika mengerjakan soal sosiologi dengan santai. Gaya mengerjakan yang sungguh santai itu tidak mengundang tanya. Dua pengawas mengawasi peserta UN dengan ketat. Kedua mata mereka tidak melotot. Hanya dengan keberadaan mereka, hawa ruang peserta UN serasa berada di kawah gunung berapi yang aktif meski tidak berlaku bagi Kurapika yang cerdasnya di luar akal sehat, tapi mengapa dia masuk IPS? Oh ya, ini karena authornya IPS. Hehehe.

"Seandainya ini biologi, kira-kira sesantai ini tidak, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Kurapika sedang asik mengerjakan soal sosiologi, di sisi lain, Kuroro malah tegang karena tidak bisa fokus. Jangan-jangan... Kurapika mengguna-gunaiku, pikir Kuroro. Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuhnya termasuk tangannya. Alhasil, LJUN (Lembar Jawab Uji Nalar) menjadi luntur.

"Sial, semua gara-gara Kurapika!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Pak, maaf LJUN-nya luntur." Dengan sukses, kalimat yang dilontarkan Kuroro mengundang gelak tawa seisi ruang peserta UN.

Di sisi lain, Kurapika tiba-tiba bersin. Ruang yang berbeda dengan Kuroro tidak menghambat telinga Kurapika untuk segera mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dia bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari ruangan sebelah dan perintah pengawas untuk segera tenang.

"Pasti Kuroro. Yakin ini."

Bel telah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kira-kira suaranya seperti ini, "KRUINGINGINGINGINGING KRUANGANGANGANGANGANG." Beberapa peserta UN merasa bising sampai telinga mereka bermasalah.

Namun, tidak bagi yang tidak bermasalah. Mereka melaju keluar dari ruangan yang berhawa panas itu. Beberapa di antara mereka segera ke toilet, beberapa segera ke kantin, beberapa segera membuat contekan (dan mohon untuk tidak meniru), beberapa segera bernarsis ria dengan pengawas UN, beberapa juga segera bernarsis ria dengan guru asli yang tersisa di SMA Hunter Itu Trend.

Kurapika dengan gontai, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tempat Kuroro berada. Pikiran Kurapika benar-benar kalut karena setelah istirahat ini usai, Kurapika harus kembali berperang menghadapi lawan tidak beratnya, yakni geografi sedangkan bagi IPA saya kurang begitu tahu. Hehehe...

"Kuroro, kau kemarin mengapa hilang begitu saja? Kau juga sudah membuat kamarku berantakan."

Kuroro yang masih berbincang dengan Hisoka segera menyadari hawa keberadaan Kurapika. Dia juga menyadari Kurapika telah mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suara yang benar-benar OOC. Kira-kira suaranya seperti sehabis lari 101 keliling bumi.

Terdengar siulan dari Hisoka. "Wah, Kuroro apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Kurapika?"

"DIAM!"

Hisoka cekikikan. Kurapika masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kuroro, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kudengar tawa dari ruangan ini."

"LJUN-nya luntur," jawab Hisoka.

"Lho, kamu Kuroro?"

"Iya, namaku bukan Hisoka lagi, tapi Kuroro. Biar mendapat perhatian dari Kurapika."

_Bletak! _Hisoka meringis di pojokan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol. Kuroro hanya diam saja menyaksikan penindasan Kurapika terhadap Hisoka. Rasanya dia tidak siap bertemu Kurapika. Kurapika memperhatikan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

"Kau bukan yang kuharapkan saat ini," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kurapika, lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Kurapika.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisiknya tertunduk sedih.

Hisoka yang sudah sadar dari sakitnya segera menghibur Kurapika. "Kuroro tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Aku tahu. Apa karena LJUN-nya luntur?"

"Bukan, tapi besok...," Hisoka merogoh kantong celanannya dan segera menyerahkan secarik kertas terlipat kepada Kurapika, "kamu ke sini."

Mata biru Kurapika memperhatikan setiap huruf, kata, kalimat, angka, dan tanda baca yang tertera di kertas. Kertas itu seperti undangan.

"Hiso—" Mau ditanyakan malah hilang. Hisoka meninggalkan Kurapika dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Kurapika kembali memperhatikan kertas itu.

_Untuk Kurapika,_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membuat kamarmu berantakan. Aku hanya mencari hasil ulangan geografimu karena kamu lebih pintar dariku. Kau sembunyikan di mana? Ah, itu tidak penting. Kau lihat saja, aku pasti akan lebih unggul darimu. Lihat saja!_

_Kurapika, temui aku di bawah Pohon Naga yang berada di jl. Waspada tanggal 19 April ****. Kamu datang saat matahari sore hari. Aku akan menunggumu di sana._

_Dari,_

_K. L._

"Pohon naga?"

—_—'

Meskipun cerita ini sungguh tidak jelas alurnya, apa Anda masih sanggup membaca cerita ini? Cerita ini sebenarnya terjadi (?) akibat author yang lepas kendali setelah UN yang bukan fiksi telah berakhir. Oh ya, ini masih bagian dari fanfic saya. Tenang saja, sesi selipan curhat ini saya akhiri di sini. Mari kita lanjutkan cerita sesungguhnya!

Sore itu sungguh membara meski tidak sebara siang dan sebolong siang bolong. Anehnya, para awan kegelapan menyensor sinar matahari. Hanya panasnya saja yang lolos. Hal itu yang dikeluhkan oleh seorang manusia berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju Pohon Naga.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Pohon Naga itu spesial? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang membuat Kuroro lebih memilih menemui Kurapika di Pohon Naga dibanding Pohon Beringin? Apakah jawabannya adalah... ?

A. Suka-suka author

B. Suka-suka sang pembuat cerita ini

C. Karena author maunya begitu

D. Author ingin pohon yang tidak ada akar gantungnya

E. Karena dalam fiksi yang dibuat author, Kuroro pernah mengalami kisah tragis di bawah Pohon Beringin

Aduh, maafkan author yang satu ini. Yang pasti jawabannya A sampai D kecuali E. Hahaha... Mengapa bukan E? Mari kita lihat.

Kuroro, seperti yang kita ketahui dalam surat itu, menunggu kedatangan Kurapika. Kurapika, seperti yang kita ketahui, masih mengeluh mengenai cuaca yang aneh ini.

"Ini panas atau mau hujan?" keluhnya saat melewati Jembatan Suramadu.

Di sisi lain, Kuroro mengeluhkan Kurapika yang belum datang-datang juga. Salah sendiri mengapa menunggu. Yang buat surat siapa coba (author yang membuat cerita inilah)?

Setelah 4834 detik telah berlalu, Kurapika telah datang. Kuroro merasa lega melihat kedatangan Kurapika. Ya itu karena Kurapika tidak mengkonfirmasi apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Sebelum aja mereka terlihat berantam. Jadi, wajar Kuroro merasa leganya cetar membahana badai halilintar.

"Ada apa, Kuroro? Kemarin kau aneh sekali. Kutelepon kau juga tidak kau angkat. Kau tidak khawatir terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Maaf, Kurapika!"

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa hanya itu saja kau menyuruh aku untuk menemuiku?"

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," balasnya, "Kau tahu, selama ini aku tersiksa dengan UN."

"Tersiksa?"

"Ya, UN ini benar-benar penindasan bagiku. Kau pasti ingat dengan ceritaku saat kamu ulang tahun, bukan?" Kurapika mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Seperti nyamuk dipaksa belajar memanjat?"

"Ya."

"Oh, ayolah! UN tidak seburuk itu."

"Pikirkanlah! Kuakui kamu memang pintar matematika, tetapi apa kamu pintar bahasa Rusia?"

"Kuroro... Kuro—argh! Jadi, sekarang kamu ingin membahas LJUN yang luntur?"

"Tidak juga, tetapi ada benarnya."

Kuroro berlutut di depan Kurapika. Dengan segenap cinta, dia memberi Kurapika sekuntum mawar hijau.

"Kuro—"

"Selama ini aku tak tenang karenamu. LJUN itu luntur karena keringatku. Sungguh, aku tak bisa fokus karena teringat padamu. Jadi, Kurapika, maukah kau teri—"

"Tentu saja." Langsung saja Kurapika memeluk Kuroro yang berlutut di hadapannya. "Tentu saja, Kuroro."

Kuroro yang wajahnya sudah semerah senja, membalas pelukan teman akrabnya, bukan, sekarang Kurapika telah menjadi lebih dari teman akrabnya. Selama ini, kisah pertemanan yang akrab dengan dibumbui UN yang meresahkan telah berakhir menjadi cinta di antara mereka berdua. Soal mengapa author memilih Pohon Naga masih merupakan misteri hingga saat ini (?).

Senja ini bukanlah akhir dari cerita mereka. Senja ini adalah awal dari cerita baru. Tentunya setelah UN telah berakhir. Di bawah Pohon Naga, gadis dan bujang saling berpelukan ala teletu****. Akhirnya, mereka dapat saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Hanya saja, peristiwa yang begitu indah dan cetar membahana badai halilintar, rusak karena kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroro, "Eh, Kurapika, ini bukan lamaran."

"Ya, aku tahu itu!"

"Tapi maukah kau menjaga hati untukku sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

Kurapika tampak menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang pas untuk kekasih barunya itu. Tak perlu menunggu seabad lagi, Kurapika langsung menjitak kepala Kuroro.

_Bletak!_

"ARGH!"

**~The End~**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Cetar membahana badai halilintar (c) Syahrini

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf!

Mohon maaf juga karena telah merusak citra HxH, mohon maaf! Mohon maaf!

Tapi kalau fanfic ini dibiarkan menjamur di komputer saya kan sayang sekali, jadi saya publish aja.


End file.
